falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Progressive Labour Party
| membership_year = 551AER | ideology = Social Democracy Progressivism Federalism Populism Third Way | position = Centre-Left/Progressive | colors = | seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies | seats1 = }}The Progressive Labour Party, originally called The Progressive Party, was founded in 542AER by the ex-chancellor, Harold Saxon, as a means to get back into Falleen Politics. The fledgling party was joined shortly after its registration by Bernie Sanders, who resigned from the FPP citing radical policy changes and was elected Deputy Federal Chairman shortly afterwards. Party History The party ran for the first time in the 548 Election. In preparation for such, the party held internal Primaries in 548AER, where Mr. Saxon narrowly beat Mr. Sanders for the Party nomination. The party performed very strongly in the election, bolstered by Mr Saxon's high profile figure and strong debate performances and garnered 10% of the vote, a record for a new party. During the following term, the PLP was a Junior Partner in the Government, alongside UKIP and the Federal Liberals. Mr. Saxon was given Foreign Minister, whilst Mr. Sanders was Undersecretary for Budget Reform. While in government, the PLP proposed several key legislative acts, including Mr. Sanders' Budget Proposal, which sorted out the deficit the Empire faced post war. During the term, Chancellor Farage failed to sort out issues with the ongoing Haalsian crisis, losing support amongst the populace, and ultimately being forced to resign after the PLP and FLP left the Government. The subsequent Chancellor, Clinton Breckenridge, dissolved Parliament in 550AER. The PLP then held its 550AER Primaries, to determine who would be the next Candidate in the upcoming elections. Anthony Blair, Party Chief Whip; Marcus Allerius, Territorial Manager; and William McKinley, Delegate; were the contenders. Early on, Blair took a lead of nearly 400 delegates, but as the polls closed across the nation, no candidate had won a plurality, leading to a Contested Convention. After the first round of voting, Allerius withdrew, and pledged support to Mr. McKinley, who won 53% of the ballots, and carried Five states. He was declared the Candidate for the forthcoming Elections, in which the Party won 9% of the Chamber, down from 10% the election before. The Manifesto # Relax taxes upon the squeezed Middle Class while restructuring the Tax system to be more fair and balanced overall. # Regulate compensation for work-related injuries to ensure the amount is decided by a tribunal, not dictated by the business. # Reform the Education system to allow for a modern National Curriculum to be implemented and managed at the National level. Strive to improve Education and the access of all individuals to it. # Implement an inheritance tax across the Empire to help fund Rearmament and to balance the tax system. # Review the current devolution settlement and adjust as necessary to ensure a deal that is fair while still allowing the Federal Government to do its job. # Ensure post-war rearmament takes place with priority on the maintenance and expansion of the Navy. # Undertake a review of the Army and Airforce structure and aim to reduce the bureaucracy and streamline the forces into a more efficient format. # Launch Reform of the State Budget system to reduce the favoritism and weightedness of the current format. # Legislate to require the Colonies to each have their own elected legislatures with law making powers in co-operation with the Governor, while allowing the Colonies to maintain Home Rule. # Introduce Tax Relief for farmers to allow farms to expand and grow to meet demand. # Introduce limits and disclosure requirements on political campaign contributions. Party Leadership Chancellorship Nominee Electoral Records Category:The Imperial Constitution